Kiina
Kiina was a female Glatorian who was allied with the Water Tribe. History Early Life Like all other Glatorian, Kiina was created prior to the events of the Core War and leaved in a settlement near the River Dormus. Core War When the Core War broke out, Kiina was put into the Elemental Lord of Water's Army. Little is known about her actions in the Core War but, when the Shattering occured and marked the end of the war, she was with Tarix on patrol, suggesting she was low rank. Both Glatorian survived to return to Tajun. Training Metus wished to find someone who would train Kiina. She hired Strakk to battle her in a practice match, however Kiina overpowered Strakk and beat him. Kiina traveled to Arena Magna to fight in the Grand Tournament. during the first round the Skrall invaded. Kiina was one of the Glatorian who fought them. Vulcanus Mata Nui said he intended to get back to his homeland. Ackar tried Mata Nui on. Mata Nui said he was from another World. Ackar looked surprised. Mata Nui said he was the protecter and must save his people. Kiina, a Glatorian from the Water Tribe ran out into the middle of the room. She had been listening to their whole conversation. She believed in other worlds and said that Mata Nui proved it. Mata Nui armed himself but Ackar stopped him. Kiina introduced herself. Ackar said that he did not alway agree with her methods but she was a good friend. He said greeted Kiina. She looked at Click and looked disgusted. She asked if Click was called click. Mata Nui had not named him and said it was a good name. Kiina inspected Mata Nui. She said she would help if Mata Nui would take her off Bara Magna. Kiina said she found a Cavern under her City and said Mata Nui could help. Sandray Canyon Mata Nui, Kiina and Ackar were riding through Sandray Canyon. Ackar said that this was ideal for an ambush. Kiina said that Bone Hunters would not but Ackar said they were getting Bolder. Mata Nui suggested that there was a traitor and so did the others. A Skopio then started to attack the trio. The Glatorian got past. Then 5 Bone Hunters moved in for the kill. The Bone Hunters charged. Kiina spots Tajun and tells the Glatorian they need to go there. The Skopio then lunges at them. It knocks them onto the wall. It then smashed their Thornatus and the three Glatorian went sprawling. They get up and Mata Nui sends Ackar to help Kiina fight the bone Hunters. Mata Nui goes to fight the Skopio. He then gets Click to turn into his Shield. Ackar and Kiina were fighting epically. Ackar hit one of the Bone Hunters off their Rock Steeds and got on it. Ackar goes flying across and kicks a Bone Hunter away form Kiina. While Mata Nui is dodging attacks from the Skopio. He runs and it tries to nip him. Mata Nui was dodging and got hit by a Thornax that the Skopio had shot at him. Kiina said they needed to get to her village or they were finished. Mata Nui told them to get back to the vehicle. The Skopio struck again but this time Mata Nui jumped on it. He got the Thornax launcher and fired at the Bone Hunters. Ackar and Kiina got to the vehicle. Mata Nui was flung off the Skopio's back onto a piece of land above the Skopio. He used his mask to make it fall and Destroy the Skopio and he got back to the Vehicle. The Bone hunters were also destroyed. Raid on Tajun Ackar, Kiina and Mata Nui arrive at Tajun only to find it is being attacked. They help Gresh try and save the city. They know there is a traitor among the Villagers. Two Bone Hunters were slowly walking then Ackar banged their heads together. Kiina was annoyed that he did not let her do it. Mata Nui, Gresh and Berix then approached the two. Gresh said he wanted a new weapon but Kiina and Ackar were first. Berix approached Kiina and was about to suggest that he could help but Kiina stopped him in his tracks. Mata Nui told them that he must continue his journey back to his universe much to the other disbelief. Ackar said that Mata Nui was not yet ready. He said he would teach him everything he knew. Ackar asked if Mata Nui could use his mask to remake their weapons. Mata Nui told them that it only worked with things that were or had been alive. Berix cut in and told them that most Glatorian weapons were made from bones. Kiina then quotes "Collected a few have you." Mata Nui tried it with Ackar's sword and it worked! When Ackar tested his weapon, a jet of fire spat from it. Mata Nui told him that it tapped into his elemental power of Fire. The five set out in the desert and Gresh was angry. He had got new blades and got new powers but the others would not let him test them. Kiina then jumped into the air and fired a stream of water at a block of stone, sending it flying. The other four stopped the vehicle and got out. Kiina then used her powers again, only to be stopped by Ackar's blasts of fire. The two keep using their powers until Gresh launched a gust of wind at the ground, throwing sand into Ackar and Kiina. .]] Spherus Magna Alternate Universe In an Alternate Universe where the Brotherhood of Makuta never became corrupt, Glatorian and Toa lived together peacefully on Spherus Magna. A Dimensionally Displaced Vezon witnessed Kiina while she was pushing Toa Jaller to hurry up. Vezon noted that Toa of Water were not that pushy and doubted Kiina being a Toa. However, a sudden Bone Hunter Attack was staged on the village, causing the Toa and Glatorian to take arms against the invaders. It is unknown whether or not this Universe's Kiina survived this encounter. Abilities and Traits Like all other Glatorian, Kiina had no Elemental Powers or other noticeable Abilities. As a Character, Kiina was described to be "pushy" at times and generally rough. However, she also held a fierce sense of protection towards her fellow Glatorian and held particularly negative views of the ways that particular Tribes mistreated their warriors. An example of this would be how she blamed the Fire Tribe for sending two Rookie Glatorian to Tajun only for them to both be killed in a Bone Hunter attack. In addition to this, Kiina held a great dislike for Bara Magna and desired to leave the dusty planet. Unfortunately, others did not listen to her when she insisted there was more to the Universe than simply Bara Magna. Concequently, Kiina felt that she needed her own personal space away from such people. Weapons Kiina weilded a Vapor Trident as her Primary Weapon. Although the tool would presumabely have been made of Exsidian, it had no Powers of its own until Mata Nui used the Kanohi Ignika on it. This allowed Kiina to channel Water Energy through it. Kiina also utilized a Thornax Launcher, as was law in Glatorian Arena Matches. Bionicle.com Statistics Appearances *''The Crossing'' - Mentioned Only *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' - Mentioned Only *''Reign of Shadows'' - Not mentioned by name *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''Comic 4: Before the Storm'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' *''Comic 6: All that Glitters'' *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' *''Journey's End Trivia *Kiina was the last female Bionicle ever released. *Kiina was the only female Glatorian set. See Also *Gallery:Kiina Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Glatorian Category:Water Tribe Category:Water Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:2010 Category:2009 Sets